All in a moment
by Cruel Reality
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki songfic to '100 years' by five for fighting. Rather sad. Shuichi's life as he gets older and older, losing friends and moving on... but that is life. One shot.


**Author's note**; okay I wrote this a while back when trying to get rid of writers block, and a friend of mine suggested that I post it. My other stories will be updated soon though. And I know that this sucks, and a lot of stuff is screwed up with it, but just tell me what you think.

REVIEW!

I have corrected the stupid mistakes that I made, i.e. the spelling ones .

**All in a moment**

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
_

When you're younger- a kid, every thing just seems so easy… did you ever notice that? It's the only time in your life where you can mess around and be immature. Do stuff like toilet paper peoples houses, drink until you die, get into constant fights with your friends were one of you doesn't always come out of it conscious. Do stuff that only kids can do without getting arrested 'cause if an adult tried to do something like that, they'd either be spending time behind bars, or sent off in a strait-jacket.

When your fifteen, your life is just really starting, but for most people the actual fun part is really starting to end. Soon you'll be stuck inside a boring job living a boring life. I wasn't going to let that happen to me, I promised my self that. I had dreams, and unlike most of those shooting stars who try to break away from all the others- I wasn't going to crash and burn, I was going to make it. I knew I was.

Or my name isn't Shindou Shuichi.

_And I'm just dreaming...  
Counting the ways to where you are_

I had dreams, and unlike most of those shooting stars who try to break away from all the others- I wasn't going to crash and burn, I was going to make it. I knew I was.

My friend from school, Hiro, and me started a band. Both of us had idolized Nittle Grasper for years and after Hiro got really good at guitar we decided to give it a try. I play the synthesizer, and since we couldn't find a vocalist- or one we could agree with- I got stuck doing it. Hiro says I'm really good, but he also said that if I told a lie my nose would grow. I spent that whole week after with a mirror in my pocket; needless to say his credibility wasn't the best when it came to things like that.

The band was probably one of the best things I have ever done. We still don't have a name, but it is still so enjoyable. We are the best band in the school, every one says that they love us, and they know that we will make it big. I wish. Kami-samma if we did though, we would be living out high school- the fun part anyways no home work- for the rest of our lives.

I couldn't wait to break out of that dismal life of high school, to break into a whole new world for me, and I couldn't wait to find some one to share it with me.

Me, being the hopeless romantic that I am, always believed that destiny would work itself out. I would find the person I would love and I wouldn't let them go. Who know why, I probably watched too many movies, those old fantasy ones that portrayed that old love at first sight scenario. I would find that person whom I am destined to spend my life with, and to reuse that old cliché; ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after… I hope.

_I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever_

I almost died when I found out that me and Hiro had been given a chance to make a record. That was a few years ago, but the process in which we went through with it still baffles me. I mean we all have those dreams where me make it big and we are convinced that we will make it, but when we do its damn near impossible to believe. I even got to meet my idol; Ryuichi Sakuma, I just about died then and there.

There have defiantly been some bumps and trouble along the way, but taking the smooth path wouldn't have been any fun. It all worked out in the end, and we have all been made better for it. Though I have been hurt, I'm still doing what most people don't- I'm living.

The rest you know it's history. I am content, but believe it or not though that is not the most important thing going on in my life. Something more important happened.

Eiri Yuki happened. And I loved it.

I am still able to remember first seeing him, in that park on that cold night. He was in his element, he was cold and frigid inside and out. He stood there looking like an angelic windigo, staring intently at me. I was frozen for a moment, then he insulted me, and yet I was still compelled to him. Telling my self that I hated him and he was a bastard, but no matter what I told myself his presence remained in my mind. And I had to see him again.

He was cold and callous to me, and he wanted to be left alone, and every one else seemed to think that was the best thing for him. I, on the other hand, knew that wasn't what was needed, so I refused to let him go.

And I think it worked out.

_And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars_

Now, I don't think it could be any better. Yuki has opened up much more.

He told me of his past. The whole thing and I think that we grew closer because of it. He doesn't try to hide any more, well not as much anyways.

Yes, I realize that his name isn't even his real name; people wonder why I still call him that even after I learned the truth. I didn't want to stop calling him that, it sounds odd but I fell in love with Eiri Yuki, not Eiri Uesugi. I didn't fall in love with the little boy who went to New York; I fell in love with the man who came back from there. As awful as it sounds, I love the Eiri Yuki who always calls me brat and still acts cold to me in public, but when we are alone he can be the most wonderful guy ever.

And he is still cold, but I dunno I guess that's why I fell in love with him. He can be the biggest bastard to me in the world for days on end, but then after I think that it has gotten its worst, he will make it up to me. He will make it up to me as his way of asking forgiveness. And I thought it back when we began 'dating' and I think it now, I can get rejected a thousand times and it would be worth it for him to be sweet one time, I think it's worth it. Call me a masochist, but that's how Yuki is, and I love him for it.

Tohma still gets in the way and bothers Yuki every once and a while, but I think that he pretty much gave up on separating us.

Everything has been great, I still love him- it has not failed through the years, and I doubt that it will any time. Though he was reluctant to open up his heart to me in the beginning for the fear of betrayal and rejection, I think that he's beginning to get past that.

Everyday things improve between us, and I cant wait to see what will happen.

_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

I'm living life for all that it is worth, living each day as much as I can. I know that rushing isn't going to help, we have time. I still value everyday, and treasure all my memories, both the hard and painful ones. Each of those memories brought me closer to Yuki, and I treasure them more then anything.

I guess I am growing up…we all do, why fight it.

'Destiny is unstoppable, I've tried laughter, I've tried tears; but it always overpowers me. It doesn't care a thing about my fears it takes my love and it devours me.' I wrote that years ago, it surprises me everyday that I am unable to remember any other bit of it except that one excerpt. Maybe that is because that was probably the one piece of 'crap' that was even remotely close to the truth of live.

Though we have made it so far up the ladder, and we are now idols to all those little kids, me and Hiro still find time for the little things. Once a month we still have sleep-overs, and we still call each other in the middle of the night, and hang out like we were still kids. I owe so much to Hiro.

I still haven't let myself to grow up in my mind. I am still that 'child' that cries over every little thing, I don't want to change. I wish everything would stay the same.

I wish that life could stay the same, I wish that time would stop, and I also wish that life could be easy, but I see that then there would be no thrill in living it. We, as mortals, only live so long. And each time we feel a great emotion; pain, betrayal, sorrow, anger, even love, we are broken down a little more. Yet, we still crawl back for more. It's all an addiction, lives and addiction. And though it leaves us broken by the time we are done, we have lived enough not to care anymore. So if we do it right, living once is well enough.

Me and Hiro have finally made it. Life has had some bumps, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

_I'm 33 for a moment_

Bad luck is still holding strong, wow, I never knew we could last this long. True we aren't as active as we once were, and we can take our time making singles and albums, but we are still there.

Nittle Grasper retired not that long ago, they had come together again for a few good years, but after Tohma had his second child he felt that it would be better if they stopped living the 'dream' and became what he said as 'real adults'. What ever that means. But I Bad Luck and myself love doing what we do, we wouldn't want it any other way. Kei-san left us a while ago, he went to work someplace in America to be closer to his family, but he still keeps in touch. I'm not sure if that is a good thing.

Life is going on, me and Hiro still hang out all the time, and he got married to Ayaka a few years back. But he still has time to hang out, and be a kid.

_Still the man, but you see I'm a they,_

I think that I passed out at that very moment; Yuki did not just do that. I am simply just unable to believe that Yuki has proposed to me.

He had decided to take me with him on a book signing to England, he was wonderful the whole trip spending every minute available with me. I must say that it was a well welcomed changed and on the last day he took me out to dinner. It was wonderful, it was by candle light, and there were flowers, you know the whole enchilada. I almost thought that it wasn't Yuki doing this because he had never done anything like this before, but then I remembered that he WAS a romance author, he just never showed it.

That same night we flew back to Japan, I cuddled with him the whole way, and for once he didn't push me away. After the flight ended Yuki called us a cab, but instead of going home he told him to go someplace else- I wasn't really paying too much attention to really catch where it was.

When the taxi stopped Yuki gently pulled me out and then took me by the hand leading me out. Looking around I realized where he had asked the cabbie to bring us, it was the same park that we had met. I looked down the path realizing that may haps near 40 feet away was were I was standing that day after work, when my lyrics had blown away, and where I saw that angelic windigo, staring intently at me.

Things had changed, but so had we.

The trees were taller, more intimidating, and the park around it seemed a little more worn down. Even through all that had changed, I still remembered it, and still was touched that Yuki did too.

That was when he turned me around to face him, and got down onto one knee, I think that my heart was pounding loud enough for the whole world to hear by now. Yuki seemed nervous, and that was a sight to see- the Eiri Yuki macho-e-mano was nervous. He took a deep breath and said,

"Shuichi, you are the one person I was never able to understand. From that very night that we met in this very place, you have not stopped hounding me. You constantly said that you loved me…and I-I was afraid, so I pushed you away from me. Tried to really, because when ever I pushed, you pushed back, you wouldn't let me go. An-And even through my past, through everything that happened, after the Ask thing, after I left you, after you went to America, aft-"

I remember stopping him and telling him that he was rambling. He paused for a moment and then took a deep breath continuing.

"But even through everything that has come our way; we made our way through it together. We stayed through everything, lasting longer then any one, Mika or even Tohma thought that we would. People have tried to stop us and get in our way, but you wouldn't let them. That one day before you moved in with me, when I went to your mother's house to visit you after you caught that cold, you talked to me, and told me some things."

"After you had fallen asleep, I remember wondering about you, about love. How could some little boy like yourself just spontaneously fall in love with a bastard like me…you didn't want money, you didn't want sex…you just wanted me, you couldn't help it. I didn't understand it, not even my cliché romance novels were that bad…was love just some annoying cliché? And then I realized…"

Yuki paused, and lifted his hand up and started to caress my check.

"…that it is, all that love is, is some horrible cliché, that draws you in and wont let you out. And I realized something else as well…..You're my angel Shuichi Shindou, and I love you."

I think that I stopped breathing….or blacked out I don't really know. It was the first time Yuki had ever said that to me, it was the first time he had ever openly confessed his love. Yuki then pulled a little black box out of his pocket and opened it, pulling out the little ring inside, grabbing my head and look up at me.

"My angel, My love, My Baka-Shuichi… will you marry me?" And that brings you to right now; I must have been frozen for a minute or two. So then I took the hand that Yuki hadn't been holding and used it to imitate the motion that Eiri had used, and placed Yuki's face into the palm of my hand and moved my thumb around stroking his check. Tears by now were streaming down my checks, I could feel their warmth and they were strangely comforting. Closing my eyes, I started nodding vigorously chanting 'yes', 'yes' each 'yes' growing in volume to the one next. It had become a mantra, and I had fallen down to my knees on the ground next to Yuki sobbing happily, still chanting.

Then we kissed, sealing the deal.

_A kid on the way  
A family on my mind_

The wedding was beautiful, Tohma had been so surprised when he found out, so had Hiro…hell, I think every one was. But nothing they said could stop us, no matter how hard they tried.

That was about six months ago, now me and Yuki have moved on to even bigger things; children. We both wanted children, well I knew I did but it took Yuki a while to admit he did. Apparently he had wanted them since he was little, he had always wanted a family, but since we were both boys he had given up on the idea. Then it came to us through Ayaka, she suggested adoption. Yuki and myself both laughed when we heard that, but it wasn't really full, the idea stayed in our mind. Then I confronted Yuki, and we agreed.

We were going to adopt a child.

Her name was Sachi, it meant Blessed. Her mother had, had financial issues and decided that putting her up for adoption would be the best idea. she was five months old, and had a dark brown, chestnut-ish coloured hair, and she had extremely deep green eyes.

I remember holding her for the first time and falling in love, when I handed her off to Yuki there was something strange in his eyes. That look that a young child has when they find a poor cat on the street when it is raining out. I could tell that he had also set his heart off to the little being in his arms. We weren't the only ones who had fallen instantly in love with her. After we adopted her, everyone wanted to see her, All of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper obsessed over the little child, along with both mine and family. My mother was the worst, I hadn't seen her act the way she did since Maiko had been little- frankly, it scared the hell outta me.

Sachi really was a blessing; she brought out a side of Yuki that most thought had died with him along with the real Yuki.

But luckily he was still the same Yuki that I fell in love with.

_I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life_

People say that as you grow up, you learn more, and you learn to love life so much more. But I am really hard pressed to believe that. Yes, I have defiantly gotten older, and I wasn't the only one, and with age come….other things. About a week ago I got a call that nearly tore me apart.

Ryuichi Sakuma, my God, my hero, and most of all, my friend had passed away.

He had been sick for a while, and the doctors didn't know what was wrong, apparently it was something that he had inherited from his family, and had been inactive for years. He died in his sleep, no pain, no nothing, just death.

And here I am now, staring down at the whole in the ground where they were planning to put the happy little man that I loved. Every one around was completely silent, many were quiet, and all were dressed in black.

I hated it.

Ryuichi would have hated it.

This wasn't right, Ryuichi hated to see people solemn, it made him cry…and it made me cry.

I stood in the back, behind many of the people, most people though I would be standing much closer. Yes, me and Ryuichi had grown so much closer during the years…he said I was his best friend. I still remember him telling me, 'Shu-chan, you're my bestest friend, you see Ryuichi for Ryuichi, and you truly like me.' After he had said that he gave me the biggest smile and hugged his Kumagorou-Chan close to him. Kumagorou was being buried along with Ryuichi, they had dressed him and Ryuichi alike, in black suits but Kumagorou had a bow-tie.

Standing in the back away from every one I held onto the old ragged Kuma-Chan that Ryuichi had given me years back. It had been absorbing my tears that whole morning, and I refused to talk to anyone. Yuki was standing with the rest of the crowd holding a crying Sachi; she had also been close to her friend 'Ryu-Chan. Yuki's face was indifferent, as it always was when he didn't want people to know how he was feeling. I had told him to leave me…I just-I just wanted to be alone.

I hated it here, I was suffocating, the man-the priest- I didn't even bother to look who it was…maybe it was Tatsuha, I don't know- was reading monotonously the prayers to the deceased. The priest kept saying all this stuff how Ryuichi would be forever loved, he lived life, blah, blah, blah, the same thing priests say for every person. Half the people out there didn't even know Ryuichi! Ryu-Chan wouldn't have wanted it this way….no he would have hated this.

I started sobbing all over again.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder…I looked up and saw Hiro looking down on me with that look in his eyes he had every time I came over when Yuki use to kick me out. He knew what I was feeling; he knew what I was thinking…I never even let Yuki see me like this… I was always to ashamed when I cried like this. Well, also he was usually the one who made me cry like this. Hiro didn't say anything…he knew me too well, words were pointless. Hiro knew that false good-will words would just make me feel worse; yes….he knew me too well….

Hiro kneeled down and just put his arms around me, quietly whispering to me that I could cry. I could feel myself crack…I hadn't needed to cry in years, I had been happy. Everything burned, I couldn't stand it, I cracked some more until I broke and began sobbing. Hiro just gripped his arms tighter around me not wanted to let go. I could tell that he was hurt as well, but he had always played the 'older' one and felt that he had to act strong while he comforted me….I knew he was hurting so I told him that it was alright to cry- so he did.

Every one was older…it couldn't be stopped, but when my friends began slipping away, I-I didn't feel like I could go on. Yuki that night just held me and whispered comforting thoughts while I continued crying brokenly.

Before we had left the cemetery I had stopped at the newly covered grave, and kneeled down next to Ryuichi. I just stared…I couldn't do anything else; there was nothing else I wanted to do. So I just place my hand on the marker and traced his name lightly. 'Ryu-Chan,' I began, 'Thank you so much, for everything. You helped me in so many ways...I-I-I' I couldn't say any more I started crying all over again, and I kept on bawling until I felt someone pick me up.

Yuki then carried me back to the car where our daughter slept silently; dried tears marred her face whereas mine were still wet and flowing. Yuki reached over and dried them off slowly and cupped my check as he did that night at the park.

Eiri started up the car as I looked out the window and the new entry of the cemetery. "Ryuichi," I began thinking, "I owe you so much, I will never forget you, I promise, wait for me, you have to wait for us all. Tohma, Noriko, they were all so sad…I cant believe that you died. I never thought that you would. You are and always will be, my God, my idol, my mentor, and forever and always my friend. I will see you again." We had begun to pull away, and I looked forward.

Yes, We will meet again.

_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star _

15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live

I'm living life for all that it is worth, living each day as much as I can. I know that rushing isn't going to help, we have time. I still value everyday, and treasure all my memories, both the hard and painful ones. Each of those memories brought me closer to Yuki, and I treasure them more then anything.

I guess I am growing up…we all do, why fight it.

'Destiny is unstoppable, I've tried laughter, I've tried tears; but it always overpowers me. It doesn't care a thing about my fears it takes my love and it devours me.' I wrote that years ago, it surprises me everyday that I am unable to remember any other bit of it except that one excerpt. Maybe that is because that was probably the one piece of 'crap' that was even remotely close to the truth of live.

Though we have made it so far up the ladder, and we are now idols to all those little kids, me and Hiro still find time for the little things. Once a month we still have sleep-overs, and we still call each other in the middle of the night, and hang out like we were still kids. I owe so much to Hiro.

I still haven't let myself to grow up in my mind. I am still that 'child' that cries over every little thing, I don't want to change. I wish everything would stay the same.

I wish that life could stay the same, I wish that time would stop, and I also wish that life could be easy, but I see that then there would be no thrill in living it. We, as mortals, only live so long. And each time we feel a great emotion; pain, betrayal, sorrow, anger, even love, we are broken down a little more. Yet, we still crawl back for more. It's all an addiction, lives and addiction. And though it leaves us broken by the time we are done, we have lived enough not to care anymore. So if we do it right, living once is well enough.

Me and Hiro have finally made it. Life has had some bumps, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

And Ryuichi, I love you, you will always hold a place in my heart, you lived life, and you did it so well. No one could have asked for anything else…I will miss you, but your waiting for me on the other side, and we- me, Tohma, Noriko, Sachi, Hiro, hell even Eiri- are waiting to see you…

Destiny is unstoppable…there is nothing we can do but meet what does come, if we fight it, we will lose, and have wasted some time that we will never get back. Though we are broken down a little more each day, we get more out of it. And Ryuichi my friend you did a hell of a lot of living. I would love to sit down in front of your resting place (I still cant call it a grave) and tell you how much you mean to me but….

but life waits for no one.

_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise_

The years have moved on, and I think that it is safe to say that, I have as well. Ryuichi's death hit me hard, but Yuki was an angel through the whole thing, and I am past it. Though I do still think of him.

Bad Luck has retired, successfully. Our fans still send us mail, and we are still, as the news people say 'legions'.

Sachi has been great every one is great, and I guess I have grown… Every one was surprised, well everyone but Yuki, he seemed to understand it when I went around acting like a normal adult and not jumping every one I see. No body mourned the loss; I guess they just saw that I was normal. Though still I act childish, but I am not as naïve and as much as a cry baby anymore. Even though it's me the change happened to, I don't know where it came from. I think something in me snapped after Ryu-Chan died….

I think I saw that life is short, and it was confirmed in me that we all die… I knew that we all did but I didn't let it settle in me that we did.

Ryuichi's death snapped that rope of innocence inside of me, and I didn't see anything the same. I still love life, I am still happy, but I guess that is what happens after some one grows up.

_Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone_

Time moves so fast…too fast…I didn't really see this coming.

Sachi, mine and Yuki's dear little Sachi, has moved on and gotten married. That day was so beautiful…but I don't think that Yuki liked Sachi's new husband very much. The whole time he was courting her, Yuki wasn't very cooperative. Tonto courted, Sachi fell in love, I smiled, and well Yuki- Yuki just glared. There was a point in time where I thought that it had gone back to how it was when I first moved in with him and he would do nothing but smoke and glare…

But she got married none the less.

Yuki has stopped writing, some time ago. But he hasn't stopped smoking. I have grown use to the smell, but for years I have been trying to get him to quit, and I guess the habit still stuck- for both of us.

_The sun is getting high  
We're moving on..._

Everyone has moved on, I almost never am able to see Hiro anymore; Tohma died about a year ago, every one has left. But…at least I still have my Yuki. You should have seen the way he looked when I started calling him 'mine', it was a look some where between amused and annoyed. We still spend every night together… but he still gets 'tired' of me if he spends too much time with me. And when I annoy him he'll still call me a baka and send me out the door, though he always calls me right back in to clean something up.

Life sure is great…

_I'm 99 for a moment_

For the longest time…I stuck with the fact that everything happens through fate and she takes care of me. But now-but now I cant really think that way. After- After IT happened…

Yuki died.

No, not just Yuki, every one has….

I always told him to stop smoking, I told him that it was bad for him, but he just, he just didn't see that.

I hate him you know.

He shouldn't have left me. He died years ago, but I still h-hate him. He left me; he just had to leave me. He was the last person I loved left. Hiro was gone…my sister was gone… they were all just gone…

Time sure has flown, it must have been down near twenty years ago now that Yuki woke up one morning coughing and hacking…blood. It wasn't like that one time that it was because of stress, dear Yuki couldn't breath. I called the doctor, he came over…and he…and he looked him over. Then he told me, Yuki was asleep and he said that it would probably be better for him if I told him what the doctor said.

He had lung cancer.

I could have died then and there…but I couldn't leave Yuki, no I couldn't. But he could leave me.

We battled it for six years, and it looked like it was getting better. But it wasn't.

One morning I woke up earlier then Yuki, like I had been since we were like thirty years old. I went around and decided that for old times' sake I would try and make breakfast. I guess that I felt compelled to this morning. Usually Yuki does because I tend to cook the kitchen instead of the food, but I thought that since he had been getting better that it was a special occasion. I made eggs, toast, and coffee, and I cut the toast into little hearts like I used to in my youth. Then I noticed that Yuki still wasn't up, so I went into our room.

He looked so peaceful there…it was almost a shame to wake him, but I didn't want him to eat a cold meal, so I had to. But I couldn't.

My nice little shakes to his shoulder quickly turned frantic as I tried to force the life back into him. I refused to let myself believe what everything was telling me. But I knew, oh yes I knew. My shaking was slowing down as I began to sob and sink to the floor. I was by this time screaming at him, cursing him for leaving me. He had promised, in our vows, to me in person, every night- that he would never leave me, ever. But he did.

I was alone.

_Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

I wish I could just go back in time, live life with you just a little bit more. I miss you. I miss you so much. And I hate you…and I love you, come back to me. Please?

Life can be so cruel, it made you break your promise….it took you away from me, and it killed you. I miss our love, our damned clichéd love, which you had once told me was insipid and stood no change against time. But it did my love, it just didn't survive life…but maybe it could survive death.

I ask you the same that I ask Ryuichi, but I beg of you, Please my love, my dear, my life, and wait for me. Wait for your baka.

Because I'm waiting for you.

_15 there's still time for you_

I'm sitting in class with Hiro; he is making faces at me across the class room. He's just mad that I have gotten him stuck in detention, humph…stupid whinny baby. I-We had gotten caught cheating…it wasn't really cheating, we were just trading test, and one of us was still going to fail.

We have gotten our first gig, I couldn't wait. Hiro says that he will set me up with one of his girlfriends 'chicks', I am lonely. Hiro's a great friend really, but I wish, I desperately wish that I could have some one to share memories with. I have always felt strongly in the fact that fate has chosen someone for me to love and care for that I would have until I die. That me and my love would find each other and ride away in to the sunset. Stupid isn't it? Nothing lasts forever…I know that.

_22 I feel her too_

Yuki has thrown me out again. But this time it is raining, and I didn't have time to grab my jacket. Something was really bothering him lately, I think that it may have something to do with the real Yuki. But I don't know. All I do know is that I have been sleeping on the couch…

Right now I wish that I could go over to Hiro's like always but…he had to go see his parents.

Crap, I cant feel my toes anymore…My eyes are beginning to get droopy, and I don't feel so good. Why does Yuki always do this, I love him so much but he always does this. I thought that after I found out about his past he would open up, but he has made no motion to…I feel so alone right now.

I hear the door open slowly, and I turn around to see Yuki leaning against the frame. He bares a troubled look across his face.

'Baka,' he whispers.

He walks over slowly levying me into his arms as if trying to warm me up, and I feel his head lean against mine. Yes Yuki, I think contently. Its worth it for you to reject me a million times, just to have you treat me like this….

_33 you're on your way_

I cant believe that I get to see you like this. You look so wonderful in that tux, and I almost cant wait until our honeymoon to eat you. Hiro stands on my side and Tohma on yours. I had almost died laughing when Tohma had self announced himself as your best man, I mean, Hiro did the same for me, but I was ACTUALLY going to choose him, Tohma-kun is so funny.

My mind went blank for some time….the only words that I heard the priest say was, "You may now kiss each other."

And we did, and I have never had one sweeter.

_Every day's a new day..._

Yuki I have to thank you, you made my life worth living. I was empty before I met you, you are my prince charming, and you brought me peace. You always said that I was your angel…but you were my savior, you let me live, you showed me how. I resurrected you, but you let me live.

And I thank you.

_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

I am a shooting star, I lived my life but I was restless, I couldn't stand to stand with the others. So I broke away. And I flew. I flew farther then so many of those other stars that stood in one place. I dared to live.But as I lived I burned, the farther-the faster I flew I burned. But I was living.

Ryuichi, Hiro, You understand. You two were also stars, you flew along with me. And we all crashed and burned. But we lived.

But Yuki, my Yuki, you were my black hole. You were once a star, but then you turned into a deep black pit. And I was sucked into you, but I don't care.

I am a shooting star. I broke away, I soared, I burned, and I died. But…

But you were all waiting for me. We have met again as I asked you for. Thank you Ryu-Chan, thank you Hiro, but mostly, thank you Yuki- because of you I lived, and I thank you, I missed you, and I love you.

'Destiny is unstoppable, I've tried laughter, I've tried tears; but it always overpowers me. It doesn't care a thing about my fears it takes my love and it devours me.'

But I don't care.


End file.
